Low-density parity-check (LDPC) codes are a type of error correcting code. LDPC codes are becoming increasingly popular in storage media, for example to encode data that is written to storage media, such as hard disk drives or Flash drives. It would be desirable to develop techniques (e.g., testing techniques) relating to LDPC for storage applications.